A Shadow's Sanctuary
by VanitasRyuzaki
Summary: Dark Link waits for Link to the Water Temple. Dark Link becomes a true hylian. He soon falls sick in his prison, but is saved by Link. Link falls in love with Dark Link, but stirs an unnecessary brim of jealous in the Queen of Hyrule. A long lost friend of Dark Link appears. Will Dark and Link have a happy ending? Image by Deviant User: Angelofhapiness.


Nothing made sense anymore. Everything I knew was a lie. Link had promised that he would come back for me after he defeated Ganon, but the Hero of Time never returned. I suffered alone in the Water Temple, waiting for my hero to come back, days went by and the doors to the temple never opened. I gazed at the murky water at my feet, my appearance had changed which mean that Link had defeated Ganon, the magic that kept me bound to his power slowly dissolved revealing my true form, the pupils and irises returned to my crimson eyes melting away the demonic gaze, my hair become a shade of ebony, my black skin lightened to a pale cream tone, my tunic remained black as did my gauntlets, hat and leather boots, but my leggings and undershirt faded into a dark gray hue. I lightly laughed for the first time in years, I was finally free, I was human again, but I soon realized that I was still imprisoned in the Water Temple, so much for being free, truth be told I was free from Ganon but not from the temple's bindings. I wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them to my chest, I buried my face in knees and began to cry, I was going to forever remain in the Water Temple, I cried for hours until I at last lifted my head from my knees, I sneezed so loud it echoed of the temple's walls. I groaned feeling a headache forming after just a small sneeze, I removed one of gauntlets and felt my forehead, my skin was so warm it made my hand burn."Ugh...I have a fever..." I suppose this could be the cause of my weakened state, a horrible side effect from Ganon's magic, yet it could also be that my true form isn't suited for the temple's climate since my body had been cloaked by shadows which kept me safe from the room's icy atmosphere. I put my gauntlet back on my hand and curled into a small ball against the dead tree to try and warm myself up, it only helped a little but I wasn't shivering as much as before, my brain was slowly shutting down, my body temperature dropped below normal, I couldn't withstand the cold much longer, such a pathetic way to die. "Dark? Dark!" I heard someone call my name but it sounded so far away, my vision was growing hazy, all I saw was a shadow running towards me with a sword and shield in hand.

"Dark...Dark!" I shook my dark-counterpart lightly, I stopped shaking him enough to admire the changes that he went through after I defeated Ganon. His skin was paler than my own, his hair was like ebony, his tunic was still black as was everything else but his leggings and undershirt were a dark gray hue. I noticed his cheeks were flushed and his breathing was shallow, I touched his forehead and relinquished my hand went it met his burning skin, my heart sunk into my stomach, I kept him waiting far too long, his transformation made him vulnerable to the Water Temple's cold climate. I gathered Dark's sword and shield, pocketing them in my bottomless pouch, I draped Dark's limp arms over my shoulders and gripped his thighs, I lifted him off the watery floor and adjusted my grip on his legs after making sure he wouldn't slid off my back I carried him away from the dead tree and out of the Water Temple. I was relieved that the spell binding Dark to the Water Temple had faded along with Ganon's sorcery, I was able to step out of the temple safely with Dark, but there's was no time for celebration just yet, I needed to get Dark home before his fever worsened. I heard Dark cough behind me and groan in discomfort, the heat from the sun wasn't helping his fever, Epona came galloping towards us carrying a black sheet in her mouth. "Epona." I carefully maneuvered Dark off my back and into my arms, his hair was damp with sweat and his ears red from the fever on top of that he was shaking violently, Epona kneel down to my level and I laid Dark on her back before climbing up myself, I draped the sheet over Dark's trembling form and held him close to my chest. "Epona. We need to get home fast Dark's getting sicker." With a loud whinny, Epona ran as fast as her long legs could go, Link held onto his horse as best as he could with letting go of Dark, Epona crossed the bridge leading deep into the woods where Link's cabin stood in the center of Hyrule. "Good girl Epona." Link patted Epona's mane lovingly, she fold her strong legs under her giving Link a chance to dismount her back safely, she watched her master enter his home quickly carrying the blanketed Dark in his arms, Epona was a very intelligent horse and noticed that her master had kept the promise he made to his shadow, she could feel the warmth Dark's heart when she carried him on her back, his heart was so warm and light like an innocent child not seeing the world as it truly is.

I watched the dark haired hylian sleep peacefully in my bed. His cheeks a dusty rose from a high fever, I removed his tunic, boots and undershirt, I left a window open to let the nature's cool air in, I dabbed a wet towel against Dark's burning forehead, his fever had gotten worse from being moved out of the icy Water Temple into the scorching heat outside its watery walls. "It's all my fault...Dark's sick because of me." I felt so much guilt, my conscious nagged at me for being so late in come back for Dark, I didn't deserve to be the hero, I almost allowed an innocent life die, I should have defeated Ganon faster, I was so happy the goddess kept Dark alive long enough for me to take him from the Water Temple even so Dark deserve a better life than what I can offer. "Li-Link." I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Dark speak, my breathed hitched at his eye color, his eyes were beautiful, they shimmered like red rupees, his crimson eyes weren't the only thing that was beautiful, Dark in general was beautiful even in his fevered state he was beautiful. "You...you came for me." His smile was weak but radiated happiness, tears streamed down my face at that smile, only Dark could make me feel this way. "I would never leave you in the Water Temple to rot like Ganon." I ran my fingers through Dark's ebony hair, it was so soft and smooth, Dark leaned into my hand and rubbed his head against my palm, a soft smile graced his pale face, it pained me to see him able to smile like that even though he was tormented by his fever. "No on deserves to be sealed away, Dark." I saw Dark shiver at the mention of Ganon's name, he was truly afraid of the Evil King then again with the life he had to live I am sure anyone would act the same way. "Don't worry. Ganon's gone now. He can't harm you anymore." He looked at me like a small child terrified of the dark, I stroked his cheek assuring him that he was safe from Ganon and that nothing will hurt him as long as he was with me. "He's not coming back?" My mind was fighting cuteness overload, Dark could be so adorable when he was trying to be. "Ganon's gone for good. I'll always protect you Dark. I promise." I said to my sweet angel holding him close to my chest.

"Link! Oh Link!" I heard Navi's voice flutter into the house, she was really annoying not only did she try to boss me around but she also ranted on and on that I should have ran Dark through with my sword and left him to die, I couldn't see myself killing Dark, it wasn't his fault that he had to kill me, Ganon was the one to blame, Dark was forced into all this, he had no choice it was either obey Ganon's orders or be slaughtered mercilessly by him. The thought of seeing Ganon killing Dark in the most brutal way terrified me, Dark wasn't a bad person, Ganon made Dark do his biding from what he had told me the day we met in the Water Temple, Ganon had forcefully summoned or rather kidnapped Dark from the Shadow Realm and made him his slave, which really sent me of the edge, I didn't care that Zelda had witnessed me killing Ganon in the most inhuman way but I wasn't going to let that bastard get away with hurting Dark. It took me a while to realize that Dark had fallen asleep, his head resting against my hand, a few strands of his ebony hair fell on his face making him look innocent and cute. Navi flew into my room and was about to shout her little wings off, I caught her in a bottle and popped the cork back in watching her yelling from inside the bottle, her little blue form turning a fiery red as I smiled at her. I held the bottle in my hands and slowly made my way to the door after setting Dark's head on the soft pillow, he looked so vulnerable, I knew that it was my duty now to protect Dark from anything that would harm him and that was a promise I was going to keep. "Sleep well Dark." I shut the door with a soft click and carried the angry bottle Navi into the kitchen to listen to her unnecessary lecture about Dark being in my home. "Link! What is Dark Link doing in your home, sleeping in your bed? He's evil you idiot! He's your shadow! A creation of Ganon! You're so stupid! He'll kill you!" Navi was beginning to really get on my nerves, so I stuffed her back in the bottle and tossed it out the window; I know Dark and he is not evil if he was evil than Dark would've killed me right when he woke up. "Navi is really getting under my skin. What does she know anyway? She wasn't even with me when I met Dark, stupid little sprite had to go and get herself lost in the maze when I found the exit out of that goddess forsaken puzzle. Instead of killing me, he gave me the Longshot and told me all the cruel things Ganon had done to him before he forcefully sealed him in the Water Temple as an obstacle for me. I felt so much sympathy for him, Dark had no choice but to obey Ganon if he wanted to avoid the Evil King's wrath.

I found Dark wandering the ranch, I didn't even hear him get out of bed or the door when he went outside. He looked like a small child knowing little about the world, I suppose Ganon never told Dark about the outside world or even let him see it, Ganon had kept Dark locked up all his life, it was cruel to keep someone like Dark hidden from the world and treating him so cruelly, I pushed the images of everything Dark told about his life out of my head, I wasn't going to think about all the inhuman torments he went through under Ganon's command. Epona trotted over to Dark and nudged his shoulder with her nose, he jumped at the sight of her and fell on his bottom, I couldn't help but laugh he so adorable, Epona whinnied and licked Dark's face, she continued to lick Dark until he was laughing so hard he was crying, he tried pushing her away but Epona was too big. "Alright Epona that's enough. Let Dark up." Epona moved away from Dark and returned to the stables. I held out my hand and lifted Dark up, I forgot Dark hadn't fully recovered and he smacked into my chest nearly knocking me over. "Sorry." I heard him mumble, his ears reddening from the fever or embarrassment, I went with both statements just to be sure, I looked him in his crimson eyes and saw sadness and fear reflected in them, he stepped away from me, he was afraid I would reject him and take him back to the Water Temple. I couldn't blame him for being afraid of rejection, Dark had never known love nor does he know what love is, he was lost, confused and scared; I held Dark close in my arms feeling him trembling in the embrace, he was frightened by my actions but didn't turn away, he needed me and I needed him, we are one in the same, we're incomplete without the other.

"Shhh shhh. It's alright Dark. I'm here." I could feel his warm breath against my neck, tear drops staining my tunic, Dark was afraid of being alone, he wouldn't last a day on his own in the world. How can I show him that he's safe with me and will never be alone? So many options went through my mind but only one stood out above them all, it was risky but I was willing to do it. "Dark. Dark look at me." I softly said to him, his gaze met my own, crimson eyes stained with tears, his face more flushed from the fever, he looked so helpless. "I'm not going to hurt you Dark. Nor will I ever leave you alone. I promised to protect you and protect you I shall. Nothing is more important to me than you Dark...I...I love you Dark." I crashed my lips onto his, his lips were so soft and cold but began to warm up, I thought I had done something regretful until Dark began to kiss me back. "Link I..." He at lost for words, he was flustered and embarrassed. "You don't have to say it if you're not ready." I assured him giving him a peck on the forehead, he was so overwhelmed he passed out in my arms; however, it was actually the fever getting to him again, I carried Dark back into the house and took care of him as I promised back in the Water Temple.

I felt like such a burden. I passed out and Link had to carry back to the house and straight to bed. My head ached so much I could feel my brain pulsing against my skull, my strands of my ebony hair stuck to my face from sweat. I couldn't move all I could was watch Link rushing in and out the room doing his best to help me recover, sometimes I believe Link his too caring for his own good, but that's something that will never change. "I'm sorry..." Link looked at me with soft sapphire eyes, stroking my ebony hair with his gauntlet-free hand. "For what?" He asked, I couldn't find the words to say but in his eyes he knew what I meant. "You have nothing to apologize for Dark. It's not your fault the fever drained you." He helped me sit up and lean against the head rest of the bed, its only been a few hours since Link freed me from the Water Temple, but I feel like I belong here. "I'll go fix you up something to eat. You're looking really thin." Link left the room and moved the sheets from my body and took in its shape, my waistline did look much smaller and my hips were sticking out a bit, I had to admit I was a little scared at what I was seeing then again Ganon did starve me often before imprisoning me in that goddess forsaken temple. I sighed, so far I've only been trouble for Link, but he's being extremely over-protective of me, it's not like I don't appreciate or anything, I'm just not used to being taken care like this since all Ganon did was treat like his own personal slave. Link came back carrying a silver tray, warm soup, loaves of bread, milk, fruit and a red potion for his fever. "Hey. Are you okay? Dark you're crying." I heard him say, I touched my face and no doubt there tears streaming down my cheeks. "What's wrong Dark?" Link pulled me close to his body and held me against his chest, he ran his fingers through my ebony hair, his body was so warm and his hands in my hair made my heart flutter, may be having someone like him care about me isn't so bad. "I'll take care you. I love you Dark." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, he said it so clearly and with a voice like silk, I loved him too but I'm still not ready to speak those three words, Link had told me that I didn't have to say them if I wasn't ready, sometimes the Hero of Time was too kind for his own good.

Dark is someone very special. I leaned him against the headrest and set the tray of food on the nightstand. I picked up the bowl of warm soup, dipping the silver spoon in the bowl, I blew on the hot soup before feeding Dark like a small child. He was still very weak from the fever and didn't seem to have enough strength to eat on his own, but Dark was a little embarrassed about it though, I couldn't help smile at him and his child-like innocence. I wasn't much of a cook but Dark didn't seemed to mind at all in fact his eyes were filled with life when the soup met his tongue's taste buds. "This is really good, Link." Dark smiled so genuinely that it made my heart sing, he was so beautiful, I felt like the luckiest man in the world if Zelda ever saw me with him, well I can just imagine the shocked look on her face, not to mention she would want me to take him back to the Water Temple, which would the most barbaric thing I could ever do to him besides nearly killing him when he refused to fight me. "Link...Forget about that time at the Water Temple. I'm okay really." He assured me, pushing his long ebony hair from his neck, showing me the thin scar along his throat, he lifted the sheets showing another scar I had left him with, only this wound was across his abdominal and twice as large than the one on his slender ghostly neck. "I suppose my speech of just giving you the Longshot made you go haywire. I mean I'm your shadow so of course you would think I was trying to trick you." I looked away from Dark, seeing him so carefree and showing me the scars I left him with before realizing that he was telling me the truth, he was my shadow and warrior sent by Ganondorf to try and slow me down, but come one its rather obvious of a hero not to trust an enemy on their first me; however, thinking back on that time just made my heart sink into the pit of my stomach.

"Hey. It's alright. I forgive you, Link. If I was the Hero and you were me, I would have probably done the same thing. I heard Dark continue on, his little speech lifted my spirits a little, he was trying to make put the past behind me and forgive myself for my own idiotic actions. "But I..." "Link. Forget the past. What's done is done. Am I angry? No. Am I going to try and get back at you? Of course not. Besides...if it weren't for you...I would've still been locked up in the Water Temple...and remained the demonic shadow I was before." His ruby eyes filled with sadness, he knew why Dark was sad, Dark wanted Link to forgive himself, I really needed to forgive himself at least for Dark's sake. "Alright...I'll let it go...for you, Dark." I kissed Dark fully on the lips, he blushed as red as his crimson eyes, a tear slid down his pale white cheek, I held his face in my hands and kissed the tear away before kissing Dark once again. I moaned into his lips when he began to kiss back, he tasted so good, I was so happy to have so close, I loved him so much and I could tell he felt the same way, I know Dark wants to tell me he loves me, but he's afraid and I understand it's not always easy to tell someone you love them, not matter how long it takes I'll forever to hear Dark says those three words.

I held Dark's hand tightly in mine as we ran. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dark close to fainting, the fever was really draining his strength the longer he kept running and forcing himself to keep up with me, I pulled Dark ahead and sweeping him off his feet, I carried him in my arms and continued running towards Lon Lon Ranch, Malon came by that very morning and borrowed Epona to help her move a few blocks of hay into the barn, but right now I need Epona desperately. "Malon! Malon!" She turned around upon hearing me crying out her name, she opened the door to the stables and slammed it shut quickly as soon as she caught sight of an enraged princess. "Fair Boy, what's going on? Why is Zelda angry? She looks like she's ready to murder someone." I was afraid to tell her, but there was not point in hiding the cause of the situation. "Malon...Zelda's after Dark. He's really weak and has a fever. Please Malon I need Epona to take us away from Hyrule." I begged Malon, I almost cried out of fear if Zelda ever found us. "You really love him, don't you?" She asked me, I couldn't deny it, I loved Dark so much I would give my life to keep him safe. "I do Malon...More than anything." She smiled at me, Malon helped me get Dark on Epona's back before mounting behind him, I held him close with my left arm and used my right hand to hold Epona's reins. "Be careful out there, Fairy Boy. Take care of him, he's really something." Malon lead Epona to the far of the stables and opened a hidden door behind some piles of hay, Epona dashed out of the stable as soon as the door was wide enough to get all three of us through safely. I steered open through the narrow forest, I heard powerful hooves hitting the dirt ground behind me, there was no way Zelda could have found us so easily, I turned to my right and saw a beautiful black horse running along side Epona. I followed the black mare down a tunnel covered with vines, it lead me to an oasis hidden within the darkness of the cavern, the raven horse trotted to the waters and gazed at me suddenly, I took it as a sign to follow him.

Epona laid near the black stallion after I sat near the crystal water of the oasis, playing with Dark's ebony hair as he slept, his head on my thigh and his hands tucked close to his chest, , his snoring was no more than a whisper in my ears; this oasis felt so comforting and safe, Dark would be safe thanks to that beautiful raven horse and by the looks of it Epona has gotten quite familiar with him since she's snuggled really close to him. "Link." My sapphire eyes met a crimson red gaze, Dark was awake but still looked extremely tired for someone who slept for over six hours. "Where are we?" He looked so lost, Dark lifted his head off my thigh and attempted to get up only to have his knees meet the sand, he was still weak from the fever and all the running we did from my home in the center of Hyrule to Lon Lon Ranch. "Some oasis I think. That stallion over there lead me here." Dark's gaze drew to the black horse with Epona cuddled up to its warm body, his eyes flashed with disbelief, he trembled as he tried his best to remain standing on his wobbling legs. "A...Arashi?" The horse made eye contact with Dark and nudged Epona's head with its nose, Epona stood on her strong legs and watched as the black mare slowly glided over to Dark, soft red eyes burning into Dark's with an unreadable expression. I noticed tears streaming down Dark's face as he weakly advanced towards the nearing stallion, the horse pressed its long face into Dark's awaiting hands, my heart swelled when Dark nuzzled the horse's forehead with his own. "Arashi..." Dark hugged the horse tightly, Arashi hugged Dark as well pressing its long face against my lover's strong back, a moment of old friends united, I watched Dark and his horse hold each other for a very long time, I could tell that this moment right here made Dark feel so much better.

From the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground outside the vine cloaked tunnel, Zelda and her guards had given up hunting them and were gracefully retreating. Zelda gazed straight into the tunnel, hopefully not seeing my sapphire eyes through the vines, she smiled and mouthed "take care of each other" with eyes filled with pain and apology she followed her guards back to Hyrule Castle. "Are they gone?" Dark peeked behind me never letting go of my tunic, he was being such a child than again I actually love it when he's being a child. "Yeah...Zelda gave up. She wants us to take care of each other." Again Dark looked like a lost child, I laughed and patted Dark on the head, he was too cute, I held Dark's hand and lead him out of the cavern with our horses following behind us, somehow the forest looked more peaceful and serene, for the first time in our lives we were truly safe. Dark had been reunited with his horse, Zelda gave up trying to separate me from Dark, Hyrule returning to its peaceful ways and the sun shining brightly on a new beginning. "Link. Can we go home?" I smiled at Dark, his eyes half open, the fever had vanished from his system, apparently Arashi had brought us to an oasis filled with pink fairies, smart horse and a sneaky one too as he licked Epona's snout, well I guess Epona found her mate for life, nothing was sweeter than spending the rest of your life with the one you love. With a soft sigh and a smile, I carried Dark on my back to the heart of Hyrule, he was safe and health again, I had everything I always wanted, a rich brown horse as brave as a lion, a raven horse as loyal as a dog and a lover as sweet as sugar, my life was perfect. All I need now was a warm bed and the warmth of my mate in my arms as it should always be now and forever.


End file.
